1. Field
The following description relates to an optical transport network, and more particularly, to a signal delay measurement technique for an optical transport network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A function for measuring a delay in an optical transport network (OTN) is required because the OTN enables the transmission of a client signal that is delay sensitive via a high-speed interface, such as a fiber channel, a common public radio interface (CPRI), and the like.